Secret
by Inuyasha147
Summary: Koga, an automotive industry power threat. Inuyasha, heir to the Taishou Corporation that rivals Koga's. And in the middle of it all is Kagome, an engaged singer to Koga, who seems to have fallen into a dangerous game of love between two of the most powerful men in the world. To make things more complicated, it seems that neither man is willing to let go without a fight...
1. Prologue

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, R&R would be greatly appreciated after this long 4 year hiatus.]_

* * *

Crisp morning dew hung from blades of grass. In the horizon, warm rays of sunshine had begun to peak, informing all life of a new day. Beautiful shades of jade glimmering under drops of water. Moisten dirt allowing small insects to make their living. Birds chirped, exchanging songs that contained messages that promised food to their young. Dogs barked, filled with excitement for the new day that has promised them life and play. Cats purred, wanting nothing more than to just relax and enjoy the warm light that would enter through windows of their owners. Humans yawned, raising their hands to shut off loud blaring alarm clocks. 'To each their own', was certainly a well-fitting quote.

Children were dressed, and parents were on their way to work. The fast paced life of the city never-ending, even in such early morning hours. It was almost as if this very behavior had a life of its own that, it too, awakened at the break of dawn. Lamp posts were shut off by city timers. Music slipping out of rolled down car windows as high school students chattered on, exchanging the latest gossip of other fellow students.

"Koga…are you sure that you can't postpone?"

Her voice was almost pleading. Hoping that somehow, he would be able to reschedule and stay with her. That he would stay to see her perform. See her sweep through that stage and sing out the lyrics she had written for him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you know I can't pass up this opportunity."

Fingers stretched out as the man sat beside her. Warm hands caressing her cheek while hues of blue gazed into brown. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, easily reviving those butterflies in her stomach from the previous evening. Even if she was upset with his decision, Kagome could not help herself but to smile. Not when this would be the last time she would see him until he returned from his extended trip to the European countries.

Oh how she longed for him to remain at here. To lie beside her as loving arms were wrapped around, dreaming of their upcoming wedding day. Anything would do, so long as he was here just a little longer. Yes, Kagome understood the importance of his work. She had heard him say it a million times over since their relationship began, but was it truly necessary? She had a stable career. One that brought them millions…and yet, that did not seem enough for him. His reasons were noble, but could he not just take a break? For her, at least?

"…I know you want me to stay…but one day, you will retire. I have to secure our future."

There it was: His excuse. The same as always. Honestly, did he really have to keep using it? Koga had acquired more than one could imagine. In fact, his only rival company was the Taishou Corporation. Besides that, his enterprise was well established. There was no need for him to continue branching out, purchasing more automotive companies. Did he not understand that the more he bought, the busier he would become? She certainly knew. It seemed that every other week he would have to fly out, visit each corporate building for reasons she couldn't recall.

A kiss to her forehead and another on her lips were given before he pulled away, leaving her with no warmth. Even with the sheets and comforter, Kagome couldn't find the same heat as Koga's. But maybe, it was best this way. If memory served her correctly, she had a meeting in about three hours with the studio head in regards to her contract.

"I'll call you tonight after I have stepped out of all my meetings. I promise to bring you back something from Berlin."

His words reached her, but they could not heal the damage that had been done. Kagome couldn't blame him for it though. It was she who put her hopes up like this.

"Okay. Have a safe trip. I love you."

Koga smiled one last time before he repeated those three single words back to her. A turn of his back. A grasp of his luggage…and he was gone. The door of the bedroom was shut, and soon enough, echoing in the large condominium, was the sound of the front door.

For the next two weeks, Kagome would be sleeping and eating on her own. A lonely existence, as strange as it was to admit when considering her status. Despite being a singer, Kagome had always kept to herself. It wasn't because she wouldn't enjoy it…but more so the fact that she would be attending alone. Koga had told her time and time again to just go on ahead without him, but deep inside, it just felt…wrong. Kagome didn't want to attend anywhere without her fiancée, much less to a party to celebrate some random event.

Minutes went by, going unnoticed by her as her thoughts continued to go on before an all too familiar ring forced her back to reality. Bright LED screen glowed, revealing the ID and image of the caller. A young man with chestnut brown hair smiled, giving her the peace sign whenever he was in such a happy state, or possibly slightly buzzed. A New Year's hat on the top of his head flatten his locks, but still not enough to make him look less handsome than what he was.

"Good morning…" Her response came with a fake yawn, hoping that her producer would let her get away with it.

"Kagome! I've been trying to reach you since last night! Look, I need you here as soon as possible!"

Hojo has always been hyper and upbeat for as long as she could remember him. Even when they went to high school together, or when she made her debut, his demeanor never changed. At least, that was until now. The panic in his voice was enough to set off an alarm in her head.

"What happened?"

It was the question that never had the chance to be answered. A click, and soon enough, the call was over with. The LED screen stared back at her, showing a picture of Koga and herself at an awards ceremony, looking like the loving pair that everyone knew.

It almost seemed like a distant dream. Though the two had been busy that night, it was still perfect. Not only had Koga managed to attend, but he had proposed to her that same night. Promises of love and a life together secured by a ring that took her breath away once eyes had laid upon it.

"…Let's see what he wants…"

Softly tossing the phone at the empty space beside her, Kagome stretched her arms and began her preparations. The warm rays brushing across flawless lightly tanned skin, silently breathing new energy and hope into her as the day would finally commence.

* * *

Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary at her arrival. Other than having been cut off by a jerk on the way here and the change in their clothing today, it was all the same. Hojo had chosen his new suit that she helped him pick out less than a week ago. A simple grey suit adorned with a red shirt underneath and diagonally striped grey and thin red lined tie. The two buttons of the jacket closed, giving most the impression that he was anything but fun. Those chestnut locks neatly brushed back, leaving no strand out of place.

If Kagome had not known him for as long as she did, than even she, too, would have mistaken him for someone else. How many times have the women mistaken him for a new employee already? Possibly more than she can count.

"Kaede will be seeing you now."

A young woman, who seemed not much older than Kagome, led them down the hall. The lingering aroma of coffee leading towards dark mahogany doors where the conference was to be located. Tall window like walls revealing the city that spread out underneath them. The movement of cars and people appearing almost like ants from the height of the skyscraper.

Clammy hands fixed the front of her coat before removing any creases along her skirt. Thankfully, the black material would do her well to hide it from view in the case that something had formed. The white blouse underneath well buttoned and properly shaping her form without seeming too provocative when compared to the clothing she wore for stage performances or album covers.

Small hands grasped silver handles, pushing the doors wide opened to allow Kagome and Hojo entrance into the conference room where they were all scheduled to meet. All walls other than the area of the doors were made of glass, allowing the natural light of the sun to shine through. On the far right of the long table sat an elderly plump woman with salt and pepper color hair. Over the right eye was a black patch, hiding the fact that her eye had been lost in the nearly fatal car accident that she recently recovered from.

"Ah, Kagome. Hojo. Please, do take a seat." Wrinkled hands stretched out, indicating two seats that been prepared for them.

A set of navy folders rested against the table. Two set of glasses filled with water and ice sitting on coaster, awaiting to be consumed by the people who had finally taken a seat. Black leather creaking as backs leaned into the material with comfort. All eyes moved to the elderly woman, almost too afraid to speak up to ask her why that had been summoned so suddenly rather than their scheduled meeting.

Honestly, sometimes it was nearly impossible what was going on in that woman's head. Rumor had it that she was thinking about retiring, but if that had been the case, then who would take over? Surely not Hojo. He was her producer, so…who? Was there anyone qualified to run this company? Possibly so, but Kagome couldn't think of one. The few people she had come to know didn't seem ready to take over such a high responsibility.

But in the end…rumors were just that, rumors. Besides, she couldn't see anyone take over Kaede's position. Not unless they were a strong of a personality as she was.

"Now, let's discuss the topics outline in the forms in front of you."

Each topic took nearly an hour to go over. Few questions rose, but not long enough to make it seem as if it were drag on forever. The three managed to break the tension with humor, losing themselves in the jokes before a loud voice rang through, tearing them away from this break. Doors slammed just behind him as that look of arrogance crossed his young features while looking to the three.

"Ah…seems like you have made it. Though…a little late…"

The last few words coming out in a murmur from the old woman's lips as she stood, addressing their attention to the youth in the black suit and white shirt.

Golden eyes bore such strength that it almost seemed unreal, besides the color. Silver locks shining under the gleam of the sun, giving the stranger an angelic appearance despite that narcissistic grin. Black tailored Armani suit fitting him perfectly, leaving little to no guess that he was possibly well built. He was unlike anything she had ever seen, but the same could be said from that short peak of his attitude as well.

"Kagome. Hojo. This is Inuyasha Taishou, one of the heirs of Taishou Corporation."

Not even a single 'hello' was uttered from his lips as he looked to the pair. That arrogant expressed never losing face as he approached them, watching Kaede indicate to them to turn to the final pages of their packets.

"…He will be the new head of our company…"

It was possible that Kagome's imagination had decided to come to life in that moment, but that look in his eyes. It possessed something… . Dangerous…

Little did she know that this was the beginning of a hazardous game with the man who would come to turn her life upside down: Inuyasha Taishou, notorious philanderer and powerful heir in the world...

* * *

_[A/N: I hope this was entertaining to everyone. I know I absolutely enjoyed working on it. I should have the next chapter ready in a week, but reviews would be greatly appreciated. Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read the prologue of this story, especially after my 4 year hiatus! ]_


	2. Chapter 1

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, R&R would be greatly appreciated!]_

* * *

Eyes could not tear away from the arrogant man who stood before them with hands stuffed in his pockets. That devilish grin holding more trouble than one could have ever imagined. Rumors of the man had circulated through the press, stating how the younger son of the Taishou Corporation spent his days partying around with the snotty brats of high status without so much as a care of the world. A true spoiled rich kid to the core. Even as an adult, it could be seen on his smug little face that his mind had not stepped out of that privileged boarding school period of time where he ruled the campus with his father's money.

"Excuse me, Kaede…but you must be joking."

Hands firmly pressed against the long laminated dark table as she stood, slowly pushing the chair back. Defiant brown eyes staring at the elderly woman, in hopes of seeing that it was exactly that: a joke. There was no possible way that such a…child could run this place. Not this music company at least. There were too many artists here to put at risk, including herself. As selfish a thought as it was, Kagome could not accept it. Not someone as incompetent as him.

"You can't possibly sit there and tell me that—"

"Why don't you just shut it and listen."

His voice cut her off as he made his way to the seat across her. His smug little grin never wiping away as hands took the folder and located the final topic of discussion. Inuyasha had known from the beginning that others would not feel…safe, with his decision to buy the place out, but never would he have thought that an employee, whom can be replaced with a snap of his fingers, would speak out.

Not only was he wrong, but the woman made her stance right in front of him. With not a single ounce of fear at the knowledge that he, Inuyasha, head of Shikon Entertainment, could easily drop her from the label and leave her to her own devices. He could make an example of her…but no. That was too easy. Inuyasha wasn't the type to give anyone the satisfaction. Hell, if he did decide to drop her, considering her current popularity and sales, he was certain anyone would take her in less than a blink of an eye.

"…I'm your new boss whether you like it or not. Now, unless you have decided to postpone your debut along with anymore recording and future contracts, I would suggest you shut your trap."

Raw and crude. Just the way the press described the party prince of Japan to be like. He had no care for anyone but himself. Family, friend, foe, it didn't matter. They were all treated the same time and time again. Inuyasha felt himself to be above others, and it showed. The body language. The grin. Every detail of him was oozing for narcissism.

"Do what you guys want. I'm not going to accept this." And with a turn, Kagome grabbed her things to step out.

Her body moved on its own as her mind replayed his words. The unbelievable amount of rudeness having never been done to her as it had been now. This man had not only had the nerve to try and take over the company, but even had embarrassed her by speaking to her as if she were a child! How dare he?! Who the hell did he think he is?!

_Owner of the company, _is what her subconscious said while fingers pressed the familiar plastic button. Eyes watching the digital screen at the top metal doors, impatiently waiting for the numbers to reach her floor. Heels tapping against tile as soft digits grasped her temples with less than an enthusiastic smile from the news. Blood boiled under flawless skin, pumping through her heart and spreading the rush of adrenaline right through.

This was unacceptable. There was no way she could work for someone like him. There was the possibility the press was exaggerating, but that seemed slim to nothing with this guy. Maybe if it had been someone else, than Kagome would understand…but Inuyasha? Really? That annoying brat who stood as heir of his father's company?

"Pathetic excuse of a man…"

Fingers pressed roughly against the ninth floor button, wishing to be taken far away from this place. Same building or not, Kagome wanted nothing more than to create distance between her and that…menace. She needed to vent...and soon. Singing without warming oneself up was looked down upon due to the possible harm to the vocals, but at this point, she didn't care. Just so long as she could be away from that arrogant prick who thought himself worthy of such a company that Kaede had worked so hard to build over the years. So what if the women hadn't known each other that long? Kagome saw her as a mother. Her advice had helped Kagome become the popular idol she was now. She owed her everything…but this…to be asked to see this man as her boss?

She couldn't do it. Not now…and possibly, not ever.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Similar brown eyes as Kagome's shined brightly under the dim light of the bar table the two women sat at.

Fingers delicately pushing brushed bangs away before returning her attention to her dear friend. At first, Kagome had planned on heading home after the terrible day she had, but Sango had caught her on the way out of rehearsal. It seemed that she had something to tell her about the guy she was dating, so how could she turn her down? Besides, Kagome could use a drink in her to forget the entire day even happened.

"I swear! I couldn't believe it myself either until that rich little pompous jerk decides to rub it in my face and threaten my career!"

Not that his words stated those things exactly, but they certainly implied it. He wasn't even head of the company yet, and he still had the nerve to step out to say that. He was nothing without his father's money! He was a nobody that the only reason women chased after him was for the billions he was worth. Take it away and what did he have left? A lousy attitude!

"Now I know Inuyasha was bad news…but to call you out like that by threatening you? That's just…wow…"

Sango took a sip of her martini, unable to tear her eyes off Kagome. The level of stress and frustration clearly painted and depicted in more ways than one could describe. Sango may not be in the music industry, but models had also spoken of him. If memory served her right, one of the other models had slept with him a few months back. Stories of his…performance…went around like a legend needed to be found true, but that still, in her own opinion, could not make up for how he treated women.

He needed to be put in his place. And honestly, she hoped it was soon, for Kagome's sake. As sweet a girl she was, Sango knew better than anyone that her stubborn nature could land her in quite some trouble if she messed with the wrong person. Last thing she needed to know was that person would be Inuyasha Taisho.

"…Does Koga know?"

Not that it would have mattered. Koga and Kagome loved one another for years. Heck, she had met them when the pair had recently begun to date. Course, that had once been a moment in time where neither one had a busy schedule. Or at least, Koga. Since then, Sango had noted the struggle inside Kagome as she was left alone time and time again because of his business arrangements.

"No, not yet. I haven't…exactly talked to him yet. He said he would call after he was done with all his meetings…"

That's right…she hadn't talked to him yet. Koga was always busy, so trying to call him during business hours was useless. Kagome had learned long ago that it was best to simply let him call her rather than the other way around. That way, the pair would not have to feel as if they were overwhelming the other by constantly calling one another and missing their calls in the process.

"You know he's going to freak out…right?"

'Freak out' was an understatement in Kagome's eyes. Not only was Koga protective of her, but he hated the Taisho Corporation with a passion that could possibly rival that of his love of cars. So, to hear that the youngest son, whom everyone knew as a ladies' man, had become her boss would definitely cause an increase in his blood pressure.

"Yeah…" The answer escaped lips in a hush tone that could not be heard over the music.

Yet Sango knew by the falling expression on Kagome's face while her fingers twirled the drink. It was in moments like this where she wished that maybe…just maybe, Kagome would have that talk to Koga. To tell him the truth and show him the strain his constant traveling was causing to their relationship. It may not be any of Sango's business, but Kagome was like a sister…so to see her this way…it just tore her apart.

" You got lucky and had to postpone your concert because of rain, so let's talk about something other than work. Besides…I have other stuff to tell you about…" Lips parted and curled into a smirk as Sango tried to cheer Kagome up as a hand raised up, asking for a few more drinks.

And oh what a mistake it would turn out to be…

* * *

"S-Sango! I can't…umm…damn…wh-what…what was I saying?"

Kagome leaned against her friend, slowly making their way through the crowd across the bar. Lights dimming as music blared up, drowning out any sound of conversation left between the girls. Not that it was needed in such a state they put themselves in. The drinks kept coming and the conversations grew juicier with the passing moments. Neither woman kept track of their alcohol intake…at least, not until it was too late. Waiting outside was a black car, or maybe dark blue. Honestly, from where she stood, Kagome couldn't tell. Either way, all she did know was that it had been Sango's boyfriend who promised to take the girls home after a long night of drinking.

"Look…what I just found here…"

Rough hands curled around her wrist, yanking her away from Sango, who continued on without so much as a second glance. Her entirely drunken state making her insusceptible of noticing her surroundings, along whether or not the person she had been with had left earlier. Same could be said of her boyfriend who looked around before helping Sango inside without so much as a question. To him, whatever she would say made sense. If she had no one with her, than it was safe to assume that her friend had gone home…though it was a far cry from the truth.

"D-Don't…d-don't touch me…"

Pulling her wrist back, Kagome had nearly lost her balance if not for a strong set of arms grasping her to only pull them closer. His scotch filled breath making her nose scrunch in disgust, but that scent. That strong, powerful and intoxicating scent of his cologne overpowered it with such ease that Kagome could not find the words to speak.

"I need…I need to go home. So…just…"

Kagome could hardly form a sentence, much less make out the face of the man who refused to release her. Push as she may, his hold would not loosen. Instead, it only seemed to tighten, pressing her smaller frame into what seemed to be a well built body. Fingers delicately pressing against pectoral sections of his shirt, feeling that strong muscle underneath, nearly making her lose control over her legs. This day had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours…and being unable to talk to Koga had depressed her in more ways than one. Here she was, his fiancée, drinking her problems away because of his absence. And now, she wanted comfort…but the man, whom provided it, was gone. Not only had he never called her, but Kagome knew he forgot. Just as every single time…

"Here….l-let…me…"

Arms dropped, grasping her hands and leading her out with stumbling steps. His figure barely made out as Kagome looked down, trying to make certain that she would not lose her footing. Her coming and going vision making it more difficult to even keep track of the events of the night until eyes were met with different tall vaulted ceilings and furniture around her. Tousled strands of black pushed away by shaky hands as the woman stood, slowly making her away towards the similar looking window panels she had in her own home with Koga. The layout was familiar…but at the same time, quite foreign.

Though, it was not as though the details mattered at the moment. Her head was filled with the effects from her large consumption of alcoholic beverages that she had not noticed herself falling into the arms of the same strange man who pulled her away from Sango. That strong masculine scent amplified now that he had no longer worn his shirt. And oh that warmth of his…and cologne…it was more than she could handle.

"K..Koga…"

His name escaped her, but the male did not react negatively towards it. Instead, he welcomed it and came in for the kiss without so much as a word. Lips savoring the other while his hands wildly pulled at her clothes, leading her backwards to the hall and into the final room at the end. Buttons popped, landing in several areas of the large bedroom before their clothes had begun to join the pile. Flawless tan kissed skin growing warmer to the touch.

Stranger or not, Kagome needed this. She needed something…anything to make her feel better. Anything…anyone…

"Koga…"

Besides, it wasn't as if he wasn't the one she was seeing. This man…had beautiful black hair like her lover. Glowing blue eyes that could make her heart skip a beat. Yes…this man must be him. It must be Koga…

Exhales left her lips as the man explored her figure. Rough hands tracing soft curves, creating a new plethora of sensations that made her shudder. Lips suckled at her ear lobe before making their way down, stopping momentarily at her collar bone. Teeth taking in skin, savoring her flesh and leaving marks of red in this heated passion before he turned his attention elsewhere. Fingers toying with the hook of her bra, easily loosening it without so much as a moment of trouble before tossing it aside. Slowly, his hands returned to their journey, seeking to take what final article of clothing she had left.

Strong muscles pressed against her body, raising her arousal without so much of a tease. Nails ran down his back, leaving traces of red in every dip of his muscular form as the pair lost themselves in this moment of time. Kagome could feel it in the depths of her soul what she was doing was wrong, but she just couldn't help it. Not when things were like this. Besides, it wasn't as if there was any emotional attachment to this.

There had been no need for introductions. No need to hear their life stories. Not when it was nothing more than a one night stand…

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight danced across her face, forcing the woman to leave her passive dream of a home life with the man she was to marry. Blurry vision clearing up for only a moment before hands grasped sheets up over her head. No warmth. No sunlight. She wanted nothing other than this incredible headache and sickness to stop. Soft groans escaped parched lips as she turned on her back, gazing up at the white ceiling with less than a pleased expression.

That's right…her memory had begun to fault after talking to Sango about Koga. After expressing her frustration at work and realizing that her dear husband-to-be had once again, forgotten to call her at arrival to his hotel.

"So typical…" Words left her lips in a hushed whisper as fingers softly rubbed her temples.

At least she had made it home. A quick mental note was made to thank Sango and her boyfriend for the ride.

"…Shit…What the fuck…"

There was movement beside her, instantly alarming her with great fright. Hands grasped white sheets, tightly holding it to her recently noticed naked form before falling back against the ground. A moan of pain parting from her as the throbbing ache of her hangover was worsened. By chance, she hadn't struck the black nightstand, much less the set of matching drawers. If she had, who knows what could have happened and…

And…

"This…" It had begun to sink in, but not quick enough.

"…What the hell is wrong –"

His hands had begun to tie the strings of his sweat pants as he made his way around the corner of the bed to check on the woman. Words slipping out to reprimand her, but they instantly lost their meaning at the sight of familiar brown eyes and jet black strands.

"…You…have to be shitting me…"

Out of all the people he could have accidentally picked up, it had to be that arrogant singer from the meeting. Kagome, he believed her name to be.

"…I…Inuyasha…?"

There was hesitance in pronouncing his name. Not in the fear of saying it incorrectly, but of properly matching his name to him. Unforgettable golden eyes. Strange silver locks. Handsome features. They were all identical to that arrogant man from the previous day.

It was in that moment that Kagome realized she wasn't home. Not just that, but her clothing from last night. His own as well, had been thrown around the room, landing in various locations. They all reflected evidence of their actions despite the denial she was. If memory served her correctly, or better said, what little did, Kagome could have sworn she saw a man with black hair and blue eyes. All nearly identical to the man whom she loved, unless…she had imagined Koga in the place of Inuyasha.

"Y-Yeah…Kagome…right?"

* * *

_[A/N: So...I couldn't help myself but to add the new chapter. Hope it was entertaining for everyone. R&R is greatly appreciated! I will begin working on the new chapter in a day or or two. Thanks again ! ]_


	3. Chapter 2

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, R&R would be greatly appreciated!]_

* * *

This must be some sick joke of his. There was no way that someone like her would fall for his tricks. Kagome was above that. She was a grown woman who loved her fiancée with all her heart, so there was just no possible way that she would have slept with him. It was just…No! She couldn't give herself a moment of doubt! There must be some logical explanation for this! Giving in to his touch was not something Kagome could accept. Especially when considering the women Inuyasha was normally caught with week after week.

"I…I have to get going…"

Hands tightly bound the sheets to the hourglass frame, dragging ends behind her steps as she gathered the items off the floor. The embarrassment still burned at her cheeks, threatening to leave a permanent mark if her thoughts continued to trespass into that uncharted forbidden territory. Was this not enough for now? Not only did she despise this man, but to wake up in his bed? Naked?! No, this was just too much for her. Joke or not, Kagome needed to get out of here as soon as possible and it seemed Inuyasha had no disagreement with that.

Up and down, up and down. Such were the movements Kagome made as she moved about from location to location until all items were in her possession. Coffee shades looked to him, silently demanding him to leave, in which he replied with nothing more than a shrug as he turned on his feet to exit the bedroom.

A thick silence now became her company as Kagome sat against the edge of the bed, digging her fingers into her hair with less than an enthusiastic smile. Irritated tears welling up in her eyes as she tried her best to keep composure, but alas, it all failed. Soft murmurs cursing Inuyasha were all that left her lips in this state, forcing the man to simply release his own frustrated held breath as the doors were shut behind him.

Feet were met by cold marble with each step he took, seeing it as a momentary relief away from the woman. Tangled strands of silver looking more than a mess than it would have on a regular morning basis. Long thin lines of red adorned his back and sides, serving as a proof that the events of the previous were real. That not only had they slept together, but certainly lost themselves in heated passion to create such evidence on his body.

Fresh roasted coffee welcomed him in the large kitchen. Stainless appliances shining with the few rays of sunshine that managed to reach. Dark oak cabinets adding a new touch of luxury to the all ready highly upgraded room. Silver handles grasped, showing the various contents of white squared plates along with the collection of mugs to their right. Smooth porcelain felt cold against his heated skin, but only for just a short moment as the coffee came down with a single push of a button in the electronic maker.

"…What the hell…happened last night…?"

As much as Inuyasha tried, the memory could not return. Only fragments were what he had been left with, and none less too pleasant. He had been out with Miroku earlier to a charity event that his company hosted before they left to have a few drinks. After that…Kikyo came, and then…then…

"Ah!" Frustrated, he put his mug down as a hand rubbed his throbbing temples.

There had been a fight between the pair before Miroku asked her to leave. After that, the man left with some woman…left him…and…

Sometime after that is when the two must have met. But…question remained as to who picked up whom? Inuyasha couldn't remember talking to her, much less seeing her, so maybe…it was her! She must have been the one to convince him to bring her back here! Yes, that must be it. Otherwise, Inuyasha would have never brought her back. He had far better taste than someone as plain as her. Singer or not, she wasn't his type.

"Damn woman has the nerve to give me that look…"

It was her fault she was here in the first place. And yet, she had the audacity to give him that glare, ordering him to leave his own bedroom?! Hell, she was lucky he decided to be a gentleman about it and just leave it.

Still, he couldn't complain. If the few bits of memory served him correctly, Kagome was nothing like he had assumed her to be. She was definitely his wildest partner in bed. One night stand that, as terrible as it was to find it was her, may have been worth it. Kikyo was a little feisty, but Kagome was entirely a new level. Her aggressive nature had been well hidden behind that mask.

"Bet I got her screaming my—"

"Stop thinking about it!"

Red burned brighter as she through on her coat over the blouse and skirt. A small pile of buttons gathered in her palm before they found their way to his face. Seething anger boiling her blood beneath smooth skin as her hand reached down to the couch to grasp her purse. Fingers tightly wrapping around the strap, digging in manicured nails into the palm without so much as a care for the possibly of breaking skin.

"Hey!"

Anger shifted to the male as he stormed after her, refusing to be disrespected as much. Enough had been enough. Being told with that look of hers to leave his room was one thing…but to have something thrown in his face?! No, that was going too far!

"Don't get pissed at me for _your_ mistake!"

A rough hand reached out, grasping her wrist to force her to look. Gold met defiant brown once more, expressing more hate for the man that the first time they met. The pulsing of her rapid and adrenaline filled rushing heart easily felt beneath his digits. Soft skin warm to the touch, just as it had been last night while he savored her skin. The lips that were turned in a scowl had been moaning back then. They had yearned for more. His kiss. His touch. Her exhales fervent as his name...Wait…

"_My _mistake? Well…you're right about that. It was definitely _my _fault for picking a man who can't even perform!"

Her wrist forced its freedom from his grasp, leaving him stunned without a single glance back as the door slammed back into place. Heels quickly leading her down the empty hall until elevator doors opened to steal her away from this place. Though, the amusement of her words rose above the anger at the thought of his look. Oh how she wished she could have taken a picture of it to keep.

"Serves him right…"

* * *

"From the top!"

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Over and over, Kagome repeated the dance routine, following the beat without a miss. Her hips swayed as arms moved up, running through her hair in the same manner she had in the video. A turn here. A quick drop back to be caught by her back up male dancer. Up she was again and with another turn.

Sweat trickled down her face as she continued on, following each beat and movement as they had practiced. Few flaws were found, but none to deter the routine. Practice after practice, the mistakes would disappear until they were either gone, or as Kagome saw it, hidden. Three hours had gone by in a blink of an eye as the short haired woman clapped, indicating that they were done for the day. A crowd of sighs escaping lips as gym bags were opened to grab water and towels. Well deserved sweat wiped off, but the smell lingered on each piece of clothing.

Sneakers squeaked on her way to the restroom where many of the female dancers had gone to. Various showers running, including her own once it was available. Rushing warm water soothing aching muscles as hands scrubbed the soap along her skin, feeling the slime of sweat fall into the drain. Sweet blossoms and strawberries taking over her hair as hands went to lather the shampoo into her scalp. Closed eyes allowing her mind wander off while her body continued to function on its own. The strong scent of cologne was recalled. Rough hands caressing her, appreciating every turn and curve on her body. Lips that parted, whispering words into her ear. Mesmerizing eyes of gold. Silky strands of…

"No, no, no, no…"

Water instantly was shut off by her hands as frustrated denials left soft lips. Red burning at her cheeks once more as the butterflies in her stomach took to life once more as she quickly dressed herself in the blouse and shorts that had been folded inside the gym bag. Deep breaths were taken, but not a moment of relief could return to her. Instead, it made those butterflies grow wild as her heart raced in an unimaginable pace.

Perfume sprayed. Make-up barely applied. Gloss spread. Such simple things that would have been done in less than ten minutes had taken her nearly twice as much because of that man. His actions were constantly recalled unwillingly whenever her mind had a chance to relax. Why? Why him? Why couldn't she just forget it? It was only a one night stand…

That's right. Only one night! Since then, Kagome had not seen nor heard anything from Inuyasha…and yet, her mind could not stop itself from wandering off to him. A dangerous territory that Kagome was simply not prepared to cross over after what happened between the pair.

"I'm over thinking it…"

Inuyasha was probably out doing his own thing with other women, taking full advantage that he now owned the company. Flaunting out his newly gained wealth with people who cared little to nothing for the party boy. Not that it was any of her business though…

Delicate fingers tucked slightly wet strands back, losing her deep in thought. Eyes looking far at the distance rather than the very direction she was walking to until familiar lips called out her name. His tall stature casting shadows as he towered over the woman. His lips curling into a smile as his hand moved to grasp the bag over her shoulder. Blue eyes gazing down, glimmering with excitement as the other hand stretched out with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Kagome…"

"K-Koga!"

Shock released the thoughts of the silver haired man as her eyes drank in the image of her beloved. His warm smile easing the frantic butterflies in her stomach as his kiss took her breath away. That familiar scent of his cologne filling her senses as his warmth wrapped around her smaller frame. Such perfection in a man…and it was all hers. This man was her future. Her life…

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I came home early. Didn't you…get my message?"

Message? Oh…that's right. He had left her a voicemail that night…that she had slept with Inuyasha. According to the details, it seemed that his visit wasn't needed when he looked at the books and organization of the branch. Not everything had been perfect, but only a week would do rather than two.

"Kagome, is everything alright with you?" His hand reached up, softly pressing the back against her forehead.

There had been no fever, so sickness couldn't be it. Maybe….stress? Last he heard from Kagome, it seemed that the concert had been cancelled before they rescheduled it for this coming weekend. He knew by the way she sounded at night that exhaustion was taking its toll on her, along with those restless nights she claimed to have as of lately.

The worry and love etched clear on his face as his hand dropped to caress her heated cheek. Her expression was worried, and Koga could understand why. Concerts were sometimes just overwhelming, possibly as much as when he did a release of the new vehicle and hoped for high numbers as the rest. Though the two were entirely different scenarios, each had their own amount of stress levels.

"Why don't we—"

"Excuse me…Miss Higurashi?"

The same young woman who had been Kaede's assistant, approached them. A cream envelope in her trembling hand was held out, revealing the elegant black font. A polite bow provided to excuse herself as she returned to her earlier duties, leaving Kagome and Koga to stare with confusion at the formal item. Judging by its size, Kagome had known enough that it was an invitation, but to what, was still unknown.

A flip of the invitation revealed a red wax sealing the contents. A family crest that Koga knew all too well the instant his blue hues laid upon it.

"What the hell does he want?!"

* * *

Frustrated, he tossed the pen at his desk, unable to look over the contracts any longer. The thoughts of that woman tearing him from work again, just as it had every day this week. The feel of her lips. The look in her eyes. Her locks of black laying out beneath her…

Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't get that annoying woman out of his head. Not with work. Not with drinks. Not with other women. Hell, not even Kikyo could get his mind from wandering off. What was it about her that made this incessant nagging to see her linger? Or maybe, it was just the wounded ego asking to meet so he could regain his manhood.

Yes…that must be it! Before she left that day, she had told him that he hadn't lived up to his end of the bargain. That she was unsatisfied. He, Inuyasha, unable to satisfy a woman?! Was she insane? No woman ever left his bed without having more than they bargained.

Not just that, but the name. It wasn't his. It was the name of that idiot male who obsessed himself with cars. The man who felt he could possibly buy out their branches as he well pleased: Koga. How dare she say that name when in bed with him? Inuyasha believed himself to be much better looking than that pathetic man.

"Damn woman…"

Never in his life had he been so insulted. Every woman wanted him. Every woman screamed his name out…and yet, Kagome said Koga's name. Was she high? Did he even look like him? Of course not! No…he wasn't going to accept it. Not that.

"That woman…is not going to make that mistake again."

Inuyasha looked to the list of guests for a moment. An idea came to birth, and soon enough, he instructed his assistant to deliver an invitation for the woman. Whether she liked it or not, she would come. She would be the entertainment of the night for his new charity event…and afterwards, he would teach her a lesson. Somehow, someway, he would make her attend.

"…I'm better than him…"

Inuyasha never let anyone take anything from him…much less a woman. Even if it was a one night stand, Inuyasha was not going to let her think of Koga. No…never. He was above Koga in every level known to mankind…and Kagome would know of it…

* * *

"I can't believe we're going…"

Arms crossed, Koga pouted in the back of their limousine as they were driven to the banquet. Long hair tied back, revealing those eyes of blue that captured her heart. Black pants and shirt following his tone in more than a complimenting way despite how the formal coat hid some from view. The bowtie neatly done, thanks to her own helping hands.

"I know…but he's…my boss."

Eyes rolled at her words, still unable to accept the situation. The invitation had formally stated that Kagome had been invited, and if she desired so, than she may bring a guest. That she would also be the entertainment for the night of this charity. No RSVP has been required on her part, but Kagome hadn't bothered to ask why. She knew the reason…and it was cruel. How dare he call upon her after what he did?!

Flashing camera lights gathered around the door once the vehicle came to a stop. Security stood at the ropes, trying to keep distance between the red carpet and the paparazzi who were more than eager to see who attended.

"…Koga…maybe we should go in separately…"

Though the pair were engaged, Kagome had kept it secret. Her ring was normally never worn, and Koga never announced it. Their dates, too, had been hidden from the public view. Even when she moved in, they had done it all so keep their silence. It hadn't been because they were ashamed…but because they wanted to live a normal romantic life. Well, as normal as their hectic schedules would allow.

"They were going to find out sooner or later…"

His proud smile released the tension from his face as he held his hand out to her. The driver stood at the door, grasping the handle before revealing the man inside. Questions rang out, demanding to know why Koga had attended a Taisho event when they were bitter rivals. Others asking why he was bothering to go in when he was not on the guest list. Question after question were sprung to him before a hand was revealed to be held in his as he stepped out.

Instantly, the cameras went off like strobe lights, photographing the news that were being revealed in front of them. A large diamond sat on her ring finger, glimmering under all the lights. Tear dropped styled earrings dangled from the piercings as her necklace dipped low with a single similar styled diamond a few inches above her breast line. Long dark strands neatly held up with few curling by her flawless painted face. Blue shadowed make up bringing out chocolate hues as soft painted lips curled up into a smile.

"Koga! Koga! What is your relationship with the singer?!" A reporter with glasses and messy deep brown hair shouted. Her suit revealing that it had taken her a struggle to even get through this far.

There it was. That proud grin of his as he looked to Kagome again. His hand resting on her smooth lower back that was revealed from the low back cut of her satin blue dress. Thin straps resting atop tan shoulders that glowed with every shine of the flash. The low dip of the front still managing to give hint of what lay beneath while giving her that same elegant look she possessed whenever she attended award ceremonies.

"…Kagome is my fiancée."

The instant those words left his lips, the paparazzi went into a frenzy. Pictures and requests for the pair to pose were given, in which they happily obliged. Flash after flash came, nearly blinding Kagome and Koga as they excused themselves inside. Her blushing cheeks bringing out a much kinder and sincere look as he kissed her hand.

Music instantly reached her as her eyes fell upon the stage at the far end of the room. Two other singers stood there, but it was clear they were just for the opening act. For how long, Kagome wasn't sure. The invitation had not stated anything specific pertaining her request to sing other than the minor details. Maybe when it came time for her to perform that someone would announce it or at least tell her privately ahead of time.

"I see you made it Kag—"

Inuyasha's words were cut off as he approached her with less than a happy expression on his face. Gold eyes moving to meet blue as the men glared at one another as the women at their arms shook their head in disbelief. Unable to…Wait…women?

Kagome looked to the woman at his arm, instantly recognizing her once the details were taken in. Her long black hair. Her cold eyes. Her perfect facial structure. She was…the model, Kikyo.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Kagome took a step forward, meeting Inuyasha's angry stare with as much displeasure as he had. For reasons why, she couldn't be certain. Something about seeing Kikyo with him just ignited that frustration. It awakened a new level of anger that she wasn't sure how to deal with other than this.

"He's my date, that's why! Now…" As her voice grew calm near the end, Kagome managed to regain her composure while linking her arm through Koga's. Her smug expression copying that of Inuyasha when they had first met in the meeting.

"…Inuyasha Taisho, meet my fiancée, Koga Yoro."

* * *

_[A/N: Thanks for reading. R&R is greatly appreciated! Hopefully, I may have the next chapter ready for next week. ]_


	4. Chapter 3

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I used the lyrics from 'Four Seasons' in case for those who don't know. Also, R&R would be greatly appreciated!]_

* * *

Fiancée? Was that…what he heard her say? That Koga was her fiancée? As in…soon to be husband for the rest of her life? No…that wasn't possible. A woman like her with a prick like him? The two were completely different, and hell, he was able to get her in bed, crying out…

"Inuyasha?"

Softly, Kikyo tugged at his arm, giving him a look of concern as dark strands were tucked away by those same delicate fingers. Both Kagome and Koga, too, looked at him with uncertainty. To see Inuyasha with silence was rather a rare sight. One that the pair would not mind seeing more often.

"Koga Yoro. Heh…I never thought I would hear the day that you would try to get married…"

Something deep inside the male had begun to build up. Foreign emotions raging in the pit of his stomach, forcing lips to part and speak the words that came next.

"…Money or not, someone such as her…would do you no good. Not many high investors…look highly upon entertainers…" And with that, he walked past them, leading Kikyo behind him with a tug of her hand.

Locks of silver following behind him, leaving the singer stunned as Koga, whom muttered curses past his lips. The flush of anger had risen in her cheeks without knowledge until the male had caressed them with cool hands. Captured air had now been released and lungs filled with new oxygen to help process this event. To find a reason for such cruelty from the man whom she worked for. Sure he was rude…but to be this horrible…it didn't seem like his nature.

'…_I don't know anything about him…' _

Nor did she care to know. A beast like him was not worth her while. Not when she had someone as wonderful as Koga by her side. A man who promised her the world despite how little it meant to her without him by her side. A man who supported her, despite the distance that had begun to strain their relationship. Honestly, Inuyasha didn't know anything. Highly viewed or not, Koga didn't care. How many times had her beloved taken her to banquets? How many times had he attended her ceremonies and remained there through the long hours? Their relationship had been a secret…until now. So what if the other business men did not agree? It wasn't any of their business.

All they did was love one another and confirm the rumors that had circulated around them. The distance had certainly worked to their advantage and the lack of his presence at her concerts as well. Though, to be honest, it was amusing to think of how hard they had worked hard at it, especially with the many victories that came of dispelling them all. With their confession now out in the air, Kagome knew it would be less than a few minutes before the media began contacting their home stations to report and prepare a segment for it.

"Come…let's enjoy this night…"

Soft words whispered into her ear, forcing her thoughts to break. His beautiful smile nearly as bright as those glimmering shades of blue. His arms holding her near, as if protecting the young singer from an invisible and deadly force in this room. Such gestures were like Koga. No matter what, he always treated her like this: As if she was a fragile flower in his embrace. A beautiful plant that needed to be well tended to, for if there were any slack, than she would surely perish.

"Of course…"

What else could she say? No? Never…not to him. Tonight was a special night for them. They were out in the open about their relationship. No more hiding. No more avoiding. Sure their lives would not return to what they had been, but it wasn't like they lived peacefully. In fact, such serenity was rare when it boiled down to what their schedules were like. When not in dance practice, Kagome was in the studio, recording. And if neither of those occurred, than it was photography sessions, concerts and interviews. The true lifestyle of a singer who had managed to make it big with a single hit before the rest of the album strived her to the top, making her number one on all the charts for the past few weeks.

* * *

Time had gone by quickly. Kagome and Koga made their way around, being congratulated by every person they spoke. They questioned the length of their relationship. They asked if a wedding date was chosen. Such in depth details were asked of them, but none were revealed. The grin on Koga's face was enough to tell people that he wanted to keep it a secret, possibly for the case of the nosy reporters.

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome?"

A soft hand gently tapped her shoulder, pulling her way from the conversation. Brown eyes were met with green as she looked to the young girl, noting her nervous behavior. It must be her first night, she assumed. No words were needed from her, as Kagome understood what she was being summoned for.

Soft lips pursed together, placing a kiss amongst Koga's cheek. A silent indication to state that it was time for her to get to work. Unheard steps led her through the room, easily making their way across before finally reaching the back steps to the stage. The sound of someone making the announcement rang through, but in the chaos, it barely reached her. Instruments were moved. Curtains prepared to pull. People chattering, making last minute preparations.

"Thank you for attending our charity event. As your host, may I introduce to you, the very popular Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Fingers softly held the microphone as she listened to the voice. Curtains pulling, revealing the long haired man who had become her boss…and one night stand lover. The man who irritated her to no end, and yet, lingered in her thoughts whenever the chance came. His annoying face. His voice. All of them recalled with such detail by her mind to almost make her believe that he was truly there whenever the thought came.

"Good evening everyone. I'm honored to be here tonight for such a generous event. Please, allow me to entertain you as you all enjoy the night." And with that, the music began.

From the corner of her vision could she spot that familiar silver haired man behind the right curtain. His arms were crossed, possibly in that impatient and demanding manner of his. His expression unknown to her, not that she ever cared to know. He was a cruel jerk who cared for no one but himself. A child that not worth of her thoughts.

Music began to play, and soon, Kagome mentally counted her cue. Her heel softly tapping as gentle digits brought the microphone closer to her lips. Her breathing softening, settling her suddenly rapidly beating heart. All emotions and thoughts ceasing to exist as the number was finally hit in her mind. Lips parted, releasing a melody that, if not from her producer's help, topped the charts. Soothing, yet full of life. Classic, but still possessing that warmth. A song truly befitting the event.

_Four scene of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scene of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scene of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scene of love and laughter_  
_I will be okay_

Her heart fell at ease as words slipped past her lips, coming out in perfect pitch. Her body slowly moving with the sound, letting the music flow through her like a living energy. A smile caressing flawless lips, showing the depth of her passion for the career she had chosen to follow.

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku_  
_Sonna deai kurikaeshita_  
_Kioku fukaku tesaguride_  
_Amai kage wo motomete wa_

Nothing that had once bothered her existed. Her troubles melted away as the music took over, granting a performance that did not disappoint the crowd. Silence had fallen upon them as they took in the details of the woman who had won awards for her music. Some were even fans of her, though their egos would keep them from making such admittance.

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_  
_Dokonimo anata wa inai kedo_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Me wo tsubureba soko ni_  
_Kawaranai ai wo... ...I believe_

Even Inuyasha had been taken back by her singing. Her demeanor…the passion her voice exuded was undeniable. Try as he might from behind the curtain, the male could not tear his eyes away from her. The woman glowed with such happiness…as if she had no care in the world….

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete_  
_Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete_  
_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de_  
_Atatamete hoshii_  
_Four seasons with your love... ...mou ichidou_

Now that he had a good look at her, Kagome was….stunning. Her figure was…perfection. Those locks of hair complimenting that tan kissed skin, and…her eyes. The way they shined under the light, was unforgettable. Such beauty…and yet, he hadn't noticed her until now. That drunken night, they lost themselves in lust, not bothering to take in the details, but now…he wished he had. To appreciate her skin. The scent of her hair. Her lips…everything….

_Negai dake no yakusoku wa_  
_Toki ga tateba iroaseru_  
_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_  
_Annani kasaneta omoi nara_  
_We'll be alright_  
_Shinjite ireba sou_  
_Donna toukutemo... ...stay with me_

No. No. No. That was…wrong. Besides, she was the complete opposite of him. The girl didn't know her place, and hell, she chose a man like Koga to pick as a husband. As if he would go for his sloppy seconds…

_Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite_  
_Natsu no sunahama ni MESSEEJI nokoshite_  
_Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazaranu aide_  
_Atatamete hoshii_  
_Four seasons with your love... ... yume no naka_

…But that was exactly the problem: Koga…had her. They had made their announcement...and…

_Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni_  
_Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide_  
_Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hi demo_  
_Atatamete hoshii_  
_Four seasons with your love... ... mune no ok_u

That night they were together…It wasn't his name she called out…

_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, I'll be alright_  
_Four scene, four four seasons_  
_Four scene, stay with me..._

The music had begun to die down, but an ocean of praises and claps took over. To say they were satisfied was a pure understatement to the core. Still…Kagome appreciated that they had allowed her to prove herself worthy of their time. Most of them could have simple walked out, and yet…none did. They remained in place, silent and attentive. They _wanted_ to hear her sing. They _wanted_ to see her perform.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"You were perfect, Kagome."

Warm arms embraced her, pulling the woman to stand before her vanity set. A large mirror reflecting a couple that had become a worldwide sensation in a matter of hours. In fact, according to Koga's emails, it was regarded to as the 'Marriage of the Century'.

His face softly nuzzled the crook of her neck, bunching her loose waving strands of black. The scent of cologne and soap still lingering on him, making her squirm with a smile. Oh how wonderful it felt to be held this way by him. To have his hands caress her satin covered skin…Only Koga could do this to her. He was the man who held her heart in a grip that she hoped to never be loosened.

"…Thank you." Lips softly came into contact once she turned, meeting that loving gaze before turning in for bed. Warm confessions of love whispered to one another as her soft hair was met by his firm chest. Thumps of his heart vibrated against her ear, silently playing a melody for her. A natural song that no man could repeat nor replace.

And yet, with such ease, sleep did not come easy to her that night. Tossing and turning was all Kagome could do as her mind went back to the performance. No…it wasn't that. It was…._him. _

Peripheral vision caught his gaze, burning his expression into memory. The way her stomach flipped at such a sight. The manner in which her heart warmed…it had taken her off guard. No one…not even Koga, looked at her as Inuyasha had. Was there something on her face? Or…did he seem displeased?

No…it wasn't that either. He was…

'…_I can't...'_

No more thoughts. She needed sleep. It was a challenging week, and besides…Inuyasha was a self-centered, arrogant, son of a bitch who took pleasure in making her life a living hell. The amount of work and the tight schedule was enough to exhaust her to the bone. To add insult to injury the bastard even had the audacity to seduce her and take her to bed!

'_Hmph…why bother. He's…nothing more…than…'_

Anger drained the last of Kagome's energy. Blissfully, the woman slept in the arms of her beloved. Such warmth…such…softness…Just like…

Dreams played out, leading Kagome through stages of events that had yet to occur. A beautiful ocean spread out. The scent of salt air lingering. Rose petals softly laying against a warm carpet of red that led to the altar. And there…a handsome man stood. His unforgettable eyes glowing with the setting sun. Strong muscles hidden yet outlined by the expensive tuxedo he chose to wear. His smile glimmer white by such a perfect dental condition. His locks of…

* * *

"Good job. At this rate, we should have the album done before the concert."

Headphones removed, Kagome stepped out, entering the studio from the recording door. For weeks had the pair been working at this, and now, the sight of completion was just ahead of them. Soon…very soon will they relax and enjoy a small break with their loved ones. Or what little of a break they may have when considering the upcoming rescheduled concert date.

Yes…her loved one…

"Kagome?"

"Y-Yes?" Eyes looked to Hojo, surprised that she hadn't heard him previously until a hand had waved.

"…I hate to do this…but I need to pick up my mother from the airport. Would you mind giving this to Mr. Taishou for me?" A pleading expression came over the man's features as the two walked into the hallway, away from all the people in the room.

"Of course."

If only he knew the truth. If only she had the courage to tell him how much she desired to stay away from that man. To admit…they had…

No…even if he knew, Kagome would have done this favor for him either way. This man had gone to the ends of the Earth for her career, so it was only natural for her to repay him with anything he wished.

Fingers were met with a thick dark file with her last name at the top. Papers of her agreement, as well as the new one were in their proper sections. Even her photographs from the sessions and lyrics had their own portion as well. It was just like Hojo to be impeccably organized like this. With all the artists he helped produced, somehow, he managed to keep his work straightened out. Such exceptional skills could make any woman green with envy.

"I'll see you tomorrow…."

With a wave, Kagome saw him off into the left elevator before the fear begun to sink in. Sure she had accepted this gesture as a form of repayment for his assistance…but deep inside, it hadn't registered until now that she was going to be seeing _him. _That evil cruel bastard who took his first chance at insulting her newly found happiness at Koga's media confession. A true spoiled brat at heart.

Hesitantly, Kagome reached out, pressing against the plastic cover of the elevator button. Hands roughly holding the folder close, almost as if possessing it for dear life. Even now, as she stepped in and watched the doors close, would her grip only increase. Creases formed, but none that would be too eye catching. Her throat grew dry as the numbers increased. The thought of her short lived peace coming to an end did little to her unease. Banquet or not, Kagome could never be around him, especially now after the other night.

Koga had left for work early in the morning, leaving Kagome to awake alone…as usual. Though it was a great relief, she couldn't help but wonder how he felt. Now that everyone knew the truth, would any of his investors or top paying clients give him trouble? All she heard since last night were congratulations and questions on the details. It wasn't that Kagome minded, but the constant questioning was becoming rather…annoying. Was Koga feeling about the same as she was? Or…was he proud of it? Did it reflect negatively on him?...

"No…he said…it wouldn't."

Try as she might, Kagome could not recount the times that Koga said it would be fine. His reassuring words hoped to settle her feelings of a possible mistake. Either way, the pair would have married…but Kagome had never taken into consideration as to what it reflected on her lover. Did he feel truly happy…or was he hiding his unease?

"…No, he wouldn't do that…"

Before Kagome knew it, she had finally been standing at the double doors of an all too familiar office. Behind it, she could hear that arrogant voice bark orders to a poor victim on the other side of a phone, she assumed. The lack of a response was enough to give support to that theory.

Ever so gently did her hand grab the knob, granting her access into the large room that had once belonged to Kaede. Tall ceiling to floor windows draped along behind him. Beautiful paintings of landscape decorating the far left wall a bookshelf sat across on the opposite end. Shades of black leather as furniture acting like an edge of decoration to this traditional office space. Nothing much had changed other than the furniture and the minor knick knacks around. A picture of his mother and father. Of Kikyo. Simple things that to most had no value.

"…Great. Tomorrow…" And with that, a heavy silence fell as the call had ended.

Pools of gold met brown, leaving each other speechless. Leather soles slowly leading him to her, preparing to demand an explanation as to her appearance here…but it never came. His breaths were short, and shallow. His nerves tingled in ways he had never felt as he took the manila folder that the woman held out to him.

Since last night, Inuyasha had been unable to get her out of his mind. Her face unable to disappear, even as he had tried to have sex with Kikyo. Not even the alcohol had been able to pry her from him. Kagome even haunted his dreams. The foggy memories of their lustful night replaying whenever the work on his desk began to wane. Why?...What was it about this woman that made him so…unlike himself?

"...Hojo…asked me to bring it."

The excuse left her without so much as a second thought. The butterflies in her stomach raging on, threatening to make a blush rise to her cheeks. The sight of him standing there, flipping through the pages with such concentration. The way the sun created a silhouette around him…he looked…

"How is _Koga?_"

His name out with great disgust as golden eyes peered to the woman who stood in his office. Her dark locks waving down past her shoulders, peaking from the side of her light blue blouse. Dark jean shorts shaping her hips and thighs, reminding him of how that flesh felt underneath his hungry hands.

"He's fine, Inuyasha…Just…fine. Look…umm….I need to go."

Yes, that's exactly what she _should _be doing…but instead, a hand suddenly grasped her wrist when her digits made contact with the knob again. Hasty breath brushing past her skin, sending chills along her spine that only added more to her fluttering butterflies. Another hand roaming down her arm, stopping her fingers at the knob before pressing the lock to keep their conversation a secret.

"…Kagome…"

His lips traveled across her skin of her neck while his nostrils took in her scent. Sweet strawberries and cherries…such a delicious combination. Her soft skin…her beauty…it was too much for him. He needed to get her out. He needed to clear his mind….

"…What…what are you doing?"

The way the words escaped her lips…it was enough to make him shudder. The flustered expression that his eyes spotted from the side of her face was enough to push him further. Did she…feel bothered as well? Was her heart racing as much as his was? Or was she just taken by surprise?

Fear, or something close to it rose in his chest when she finally turned, parting her lips to speak. What words she desired to say, had never made it out. His lips hushed her as his hands gripped him close, refusing to release her…but most of all…refuse to let her…go back and let her think of that man.

'…_What…are you doing to me, Kagome?...' _It was the only thought in his mind before he pushed her to the couch on the side, ignoring the silenced demands to be released…

* * *

_[A/N: Sorry that it took some time. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't guarantee that the lyrics are correct since I did use it from another site: ( ). Thank you for reading, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.]_


End file.
